Shawn Horcoff
| birth_place = Trail, British Columbia, Canada | draft = 99th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2000 }} Shawn Horcoff (born on September 17, 1978) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre for the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). Shawn was selected in the fourth round of the 1998 NHL Entry Draft, 99th overall, by the Edmonton Oilers. Playing Career Amateur Hockey Career Shawn played his first college season with Michigan State University in the CCHA in 1996. After a respectable first season in which he was considered a contender for the CCHA All-Rookie Team, Shawn improved his numbers as a sophomore in 1997–98, despite playing in fewer games than the year before. This led to him being drafted by the Oilers in the 1998 Draft. The following season, 1998–99, Horcoff again improved his totals, and was named to the CCHA All-Academic Team at season's end. The 1999–00 season was Shawn's final year with Michigan State and he posted career high totals in goals, assists and points. Along with a second CCHA All-Academic Team spot, Shawn received a number of major awards, including CCHA Player of the Year. Shawn was also a finalist for the Hobey Baker Award which is given to the top player in college hockey. While at Michigan State, Shawn studied finance and mathematics, receiving his degree before beginning his professional hockey career. Professional Hockey/NHL Career After leaving university, Shawn failed to make the 2000–01 Edmonton Oilers out of training camp and was assigned to their AHL affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs. He excelled in Hamilton, leading the team in scoring as well as sitting sixth overall in AHL scoring. He was also tied for the lead in AHL rookie scoring (with Toby Petersen), and was named AHL Rookie of the Month for November, 2000. On December 4, 2000, the Oilers recalled Shawn. On December 13, 2000, he scored his first NHL goal against the Dallas Stars. This call-up prevented Horcoff from appearing in the 2000–01 AHL All-Star Game, where he had been named as a starter for the Canadian All-Star Team. Horcoff played the remainder of the season in the NHL, and played his first five playoff games in April versus the Stars. Shawn played his 100th NHL game in 2001–02, and spent the majority of the season with the Oilers, only appearing in two games with Hamilton as part of a conditioning stint. The next season Horcoff played the entire year with Edmonton, and appeared in the 2003 NHL YoungStars Game. In the 2003 Stanley Cup playoffs, Shawn led the Oilers in goals. In 2003–04, he set career highs in goals, assists and points, and was named the Oilers' Outstanding Defensive Forward. During the NHL lockout, Shawn sought out a team where he would be able to play more of an offensive role and signed a contract with for Mora IK of the Elitserien. This season marked a turning point in his career, where he played the role of an offensive leader (finishing 4th in the league in scoring) with a professional team. He has also represented Canada at the Ice Hockey World Championships. After the lockout, Shawn returned to the NHL in 2005–06 and experienced an offensive breakthrough, posting career highs in goals, assists, and points, and for the first time in his career took on the role of number one centre. He also tied Wayne Gretzky's team record for most points in a period when he assisted on four third period goals against the Detroit Red Wings on November 18, 2005. On January 10, 2006, Shawn scored his first career NHL hat trick, scoring all Oilers goal in a 3-1 win against the Penguins. He was part of the Edmonton Oilers team that made a run to the Stanley Cup Finals. However, the Oilers lost in game 7 of the finals to the Carolina Hurricanes. Shawn had 7 goals and 12 assists in the 2006 Playoffs. In July of 2006, Shawn re-signed with the Oilers on a three-year contract. After a disappointing 2006–07 season, he used the offseason to make some changes. In addition to a demanding conditioning regimen, Shawn went to the Easton factory in Tijuana, Mexico and had a stick custom designed for him. In the summer of 2007, with the NHLPA looking for a replacement for ousted leader Ted Saskin, Shawn was one of five players named to the search committee that eventually selected Paul Kelly. Shawn has represented Canada three times internationally, winning gold in 2003 and 2004 and silver in 2005 at the World Championships. In 2008, he was elected to the All-Star game in Atlanta where he won the fastest skater in the skills competition. In February of 2008, Horcoff underwent a shoulder surgery which ended his 2007–08 season. On July 16, 2008, the Oilers announced that Shawn had been signed to a six-year, $33-million contract. He would see action in 80 games during the 2008-09 NHL Season, scoring 17 goals to go with 36 assists. On October 6, 2010, Shawn was named the 13th captain in Edmonton Oilers' history. On March 3, 2011, Shawn recorded his 400th career point, tallying 2 assists, in a 4-2 victory over the Columbus Blue Jackets. Despite recording 20 points in the first 27 games, he would only record 14 points in his last 54 games, capping off a disappointing end to a disappointing season. After completion of the lockout-shortened 2012–13 season, on July 4, 2013, Shawn was traded by the Oilers to the Dallas Stars in exchange for Philip Larsen and a 7th round draft pick in 2016. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements Personal Life Shawn grew up and attended school in Castlegar, British Columbia, Canada. His eyes are two different colours, a condition known as heterochromia. He has one brown eye and one green eye. Jason and Seattle Mariners left fielder Jason Bay remain friends, having grown up near each other. Shawn has been married to his wife Cindy (of Northville, Michigan) since 2003 and have two children: a daughter named Jade and a son named Will. Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:1978 births Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Hamilton Bulldogs player Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Canadian ice hockey players